052916-Settling Fallout
CGG: Serios wakes up a bit groggily.... There is a muted curse uttered... CAT: Lorrea is snuggled up to Aaisha's side, peering down at her phone. Her gaze moves up, for a moment, before moving back to the screen. One hand presses keys on the phone, and the other traces slow, light circles on Aaisha's back and through her hair. CGG: "Did... Something. Happen? Was. Someone. Yelling. A. Moment. Ago?" CAT: "Yes." CAP: Nyarla's sitting on the toppled ruins of his cone, rubbing at his bruised neck. CGG: Serios takes note of seeing Aaisha now crowned, the fact that Lorrea is definitely doing moirail duties right now for some reason, and Nyarla's new bruises... "....Mind. Explaining. What. Happened?" CAT: "They brroke up. It didn't go smoothlly." Lorrea's voice is a bit quiet. CAT: Aaisha also has a black cloth bandage sloppily applied to her arm. There's probably a bit of fuchsia leaking through it. CGG: "....Did. You. Need. To. Hold. Him. By. The. Neck. During. This. Process?" CAT: "I did not touch him." CGG: "You... Oh..." CGG: "....Ooooh...." CAP: "Only one of us has the strength to do this." His voice is raspy. CAT: Lorrea nods, slightly. CAT: "It was not unwarrranted." CGG: "I. Would. Imagine. That. To. Be. The. Case...." CAP: "From an outside perspective, maybe." CAP: "Will she be alright?" CAT: A ghost of a frown drifts across Lorrea's face, before she shakes her head slightly, looking back down to her phone. "You underrestimate herr." CGG: "....Most. Would...." He pauses for a moment thinking on something... "But. She. Is. Strong... I. Know. Her. Well. Enough. That. She. Would. Not. Have. Done. That. To. You. Mr. Aesona. Idly...." CAT: Lorrea's eyes flick up, to stare at Nyarla, for a few moments, as her head remains in the same spot, faced downwards at her phone. CAP: "Let's just say tensions ran a bit high. The break up was smooth. But there were a lot of sensitive topics that have been left alone for too long. Cue explosion." CGG: "Yes... You. Seem. To. Be. Good. At. Causing. Emotional. Explosions. Mr. Aesona...." CAT: "Therrre seems to be a patterrrn." CAP: "That's what happens when everyone hates you. They can pull more reasons out of thin air." CAT: Lorrea shuts her eyes, and exhales. CGG: "....I. Speak. From. My. Own. Experience. Mr. Aesona.... It. Did. Not. Come. From. 'Thin. Air CGG: .'" CAP: "Serios. The majority of our issues are misunderstanding each other. Add in a little stubbornness and you have a powder keg." CAT: "You're right. You misunderrstand everryone, constantlly, if you think everryone hates you." CAP: "It's not like you've shown anything but contempt." CAP: "What am I to think? Why should I give a damn past that point?" CAT: Lorrea turns her focus to Aaisha, and glancing down at her phone again. CAT: "Do you want my contempt, Nyarrlla?" CAT: "Do you think that's what this is?" CAP: "You've never said what it is. Only ranted at me incessantly over your dislike." CAP: He looks away, sneering at the quartz rubble around him. CAT: "I'm not doing this right now, Nyarrlla." CAT: "Seek yourr death llaterr." CAP: He scoffs. "You asked what I thought. I spoke on what I've seen." CAP: "There's nothing being done." CAT: "The tag that you have diallled is out of serrvice, orr otherrwise indisposed. Pllease check yourr spellling, and go fuck yourrsellf." CAP: "If only I could be so lucky." CAP: He sighs. "This is dumb." CGG: Serios stayed silent through this to appraise the situation... CAT: "You're a time pllayerr. You coullld prrobablly fuck yourrsellf dirrectllly, if you want that to happen so badlly." CAT: "Onllly perrson who deserrves you." CAP: "I don't know about that, but I know you're unworthy." CAT: "Good." CGG: Serios sighs... "Can. We. Please. Stop. This. Chain. Of. Insults? It. Is. A. Bad. Enough. Situation. To. Wake. Up. To. Without. Going. Into. That...." CAT: "Yes." CAP: "I agree." CAT: "Serrios, rumourr has it that you spoke to LLorrcan relllativellly recently. How did that go?" CAT: "Arre you two stilll civillly pitch?" CAT: "Dabblling bllack." CGG: Serios groans a bit.... "Things... Are. Being. Civil. Currently.... Civil. Enough. At. Least.... Though. With. Miss. Libby's. Return. From. Where. She. Needed. To. Go. To.... I. Did. Not. Want. To. Wake. Up. So. Early...." CAT: "I'm not unsurrprrised." CAT: Lorrea smirks, slightly, glancing at her phone, nodding. "Forr the time being, though, I think things arrre prroceeding safelly." CAT: "I'm glllad that we're alll ablle to be honest with each otherrr about things." CAT: "Dirrect, and strraightforrwards, with no underrhanded dealllings." CAP: He'd taken to his phone. Ignoring the shipping. CAT: "It's a sign of good teamworrk." CGG: "Exactly. What. Is. Being. Said. On. The. Other. Side?" CAT: "What do you mean? I'm just taking a moment to apprreciate allll of this." CAT: "Serrios, when you see LLibby next, can you ask herrr to talllk to me? Therrre werre a few things that I meant to sorrt out, but I was trrying to avoid interrrupting herr time with you." CAT: "And now she's prrobabllly busy with something ellse." CGG: "I. Will. Do. So.... It. Will. Probably. Help. Things.... Gods. Know. I. Still. Have. No. Idea. On. How. To. Handle. That. Certain. Subject. And. I. Was. Well. On. My. Way. To. Try. Before. Waking. Up...." CAT: "It may be best to prromise herrr that you willl put the relllationship on ice forrr the time being." CAT: "And take that time to helllp her grrow aclllimated to alllterrnian romance?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs, very lightly. CGG: "I. Can. Definitely. Make. That. Promise.... I. Just. Hope. I. Can. Keep. It.... It. Was. Going. To. Be. Easier. To. Do. That. Before. She. Was. No. Longer. Quarantined. To. Her. Room...." CAT: "If it coullld cost herr herrr llife, I woullld hope that you coullld contrrollll yourrselllf, Serrios." CAT: Aaisha's head turns from Lorrea's shoulder, and she blearily looks at Serios her eyes rimmed pink and swollen. Her voice is scratchy when she speaks, "If you make a promise not to do something, you better keep it Serios." CGG: Serios is slightly stunned for a moment and blushes out of embarrassment.... "You. Are. Right.... You. Both. Are.... My. Apologies...." CAT: "It may helllp when she sees an instance of blllack romance that isn't absolllutellly venomous." CAT: She doesn't reply and just shifts back to her original position. CAT: Lorrea lightly rests her hand on Aaisha's shoulder, before it returns to tracing lazy circles on her back. CAT: "You don't have to apolllogize, Serrios. Just do yourr best." CAT: "Yourr worrd shoulld carrry the weight of the worrld, and you arre the enforrcerrr of it." CGG: "Wisdom. That. I. Do. Know.... But. There. Is. Also. Wisdom. In. Having. Others. Remind. One. Of. Things. We. Know...." CAT: "Yes." CAT ceased responding to memo. CAT: "Thank you, Serrios." CAT: Lorrea peers down at her phone, leaning slightly against Aaisha. She purses her lips. A captchalogue card appears in her hand, and she turns it over, squinting at the back for a moment, before it vanishes again. CGG: "....What. Was. That?" CAT: "I was asked forrr a sampllle of my calllligrraphy." CAT: "I decided to obllige." CGG: "Did. You. Not. Have. Paper. To. Send. Over. To. The. One. Asking?" CAT: "Isn't it easierrr to just send the code?" CAT: "It's not lllike I coulllld just tellleporrrt it to them." CGG: "Ah. I. Seemed. To. Have. Misunderstood. What. I. Was. Seeing... I. Thought. They. Sent. The. Information. And. You. Had. Just. Retrieved. It...." CAT: "Oh, no." CAT: "That woulllld be a bit backwarrrds." CGG: "Hence. The. Confusion...." CAT: "... Serios, how does yourrr aspect feelll to you?" CAT: "Using it." CGG: "Well. Sensing. Rage. Itself. Is. Hard. To. Describe.... It. Is. Not. Like. There. Is. An. Appropriate. Parallel. To. Something. Physical...." CGG: "But. For. Destroying. It...." CAT: Lorrea nods her head, slightly, at his earlier statement. CGG: "It. Is... Akin. To... Smothering. A. Fire... Though. Not. A. Fire... Holding. A. Tight. Grip. On. A. Wiggling. Fish.... Or. Perhaps. Like. Just. Flat. Out. Choking. It. To. Death...." CAT: "I guess that's the naturre of a prrince." CGG: "And. The. Other. Part. Of. My. Powers... I. Am. Still. Getting. Use. To.... Imbedding. Rage. To. Destroy...." CGG: "I.... Need. To. Have. More. Experience. With. That. Before. I. Can. Fully. Describe. It...." CAT: "I underrstand." CAT: "LLife is.... differrrent." CAT: "But I guess that is to be expected." CGG: "Especially. Since. You. Are. A. Thief. Not. A. Prince. I. Would. Imagine...." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "It does seem imporrtant to underrrstand, though." CAT: "As farr as differrrences go, if we're going to get anywherrre." CGG: "So... How. Would. You. Describe. Life. And. Using. The. Powers. Of. The. Thief. Then?" CAT: "Each LLife is lllike strrings, bundllled togetherrr, that make up what a perrson is. I just sorrrt of... move them arround?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs, lightly. CAT: "It's harrd to expllain." CGG: "I. See... Hmmm.... Reflecting. A. Bit. More. On. Rage. Itself... Chaos. Is. The. Best. Way. To. Describe. It... Though. It. Is. Still. Not. As. Descriptive. As. Your. Strings. Simile...." CAT: "Strrings is just sorrt of the easiest way to descrribe it, but isn't perrrfect." CGG: Serios does a slight cringe at the mention of perfect... "Few. Things. Are..." CAT: "Nothing is." CGG: "Hmm.... Yes...." CAT: "Alll things have flllaws, and it's how those fllaws arre apprroached that define who someone is." CGG: "I. Know. And. Understand.... But. Can. We. Please. Move. Away. From. The. Concept. Of. The. Word. Or. Lack. Thereof.... Bad. Memories. Still...." CAT: ".... Surrre, of courrse." CAT: Lorrea smirks at her phone, slightly. CGG: "So.... What. Prompted. You. To. Ask?" CAT: "I'm trrying to underrrstand what makes each aspect unique. I was pllanning on asking LLibby about Bllood, but she was busy." CAT: "It seems lllike a good lline of questioning." CGG: "Agreed.... And. Admittedly. It. Would. Likely. Help. Understand. How. They. Relate. To. Each. Other. Like. I. Have. Partially. Mentioned. At. An. Earlier. Point...." CAT: Lorrea nods. CAT: "... Serrios, does yourr ghost have access to yourr syllladex?" CGG: "Not. Quite.... Aeglos. Transfers. Between. My. Ghost. And. Waking. Self... But. It. Seems. Most. Things. Do. Not...." CAT: "... I'd noticed the same when I drream, but it was worrth checking." CGG: "I. Wish. I. Knew. Aeglos. Transfered. A. While. Back.... Not. That. It. Would. Have. Changed. My. Death...." CAP: He''s growing frustrated at his phone in the background. CAT: Lorrea shuts her eyes for a moment, before seven captchalogue cards appear in one of her hands, fanned out. She glances at the backs, and taps at her phone with her free hand. CAT: After a short moment, the cards are returned to her sylladex. CGG: "....More. Caligraphy?" CAT: "No." CAT: Lorrea doesn't immediately offer further explanation. CGG: Serios just cocks an eyebrow, but eventually just shrugs it off... CAT: Lorrea's brows furrow, at her phone. CAP: He drops his phone. Not in anger or frustration, but with a look of awe. CAP: "What the fuck?" He mouths it to himself. Opening and closing his mouth as if desperate to put words to the unexplainable. CAT: Lorrea glances up, for a moment, but her gaze dodges around Nyarla, before returning to her phone. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla Category:Serios